Blaze Dkatm
''Introduction This is the powerful Fire Mage. Legend has it that his Staff got it's name "Draco" because it is made with the power of a Thousand Dragons. He is rather witty and smart. One mistake and he will see his chance and make his move sending Moltres to bite your neck killing you. People have heard that he trained with Charizard (The king of all Dragons) When charizard was about to die he Gave Blaze a Staff and Cloak. He then told Blaze "put your hand on my chest and transfer my power to your staff and cloak. I will guide you on your adventures." 'Appearance' ''Class: Mage. Race: Half-Dragon Half-Human. Hair colour: Dark Brown. Eye color: Completely black you wont know where my pupils are. Mount: Elemental Fire Dragon called Moltres. Height: 6.9". Weight: 215 pounds. NOTE:since I am half dragon I have wings that are hidden I dont use that only when I am injured and my cloak is off. 'Weapons' Staff, Cloak has been enchanted so it creates a Shield of Fire, and Magic. 'Abilities' Summon Moltres, red lightning, teleportation, "Fire Cloak" (cloak catches on fire causing people around him to get burned), Lava (melts rocks with fire creating lava), shoot rocks, all types of lightning techniques, and wood. 'Magic' Fire Magic, space and time magic, earth magic, and lightning magic. 'Back Story' Rumors say he used to work for Charizard until he grew strong and took the throne and transferred Charizard's power into his cloak and Staff. For the rest of the powers he put them in his Red Mark on his palm. This was not true. He trained with Charizard (The king of all Dragons.) When Charizard was about to die he gave Blaze a staff and a cloak. He then told Blaze "put your hand on my chest and transfer my power to your staff and cloak. I will guide you on your adventures". 'As A Child' I grew up alone not knowing where my parents were. I have made friends with a dragon. Strangely I have become aware I can talk his language. The dragon took me to his king. "Who is this peasant" said Charizard (the king, who spoke to me in the language of the dragons). "This is Blaze Dkatm I sense something powerful" said Moltres (my dragon friend). "Very well, you shall work for me" said Charizard. "What shall I do I am just a little child" I said. "You shall protect us with your magic" said Charizard. "Wh-what magic" I said in disbelief. "Fool you are coming to me not aware of your powers" said Charizard. "I...I don't understand" I said shocked. "You are a Fire Mage you will grow up to be the most powerful of them all. You will train how to blast fire out of your hands and you will learn how to create rocks and stones" said Charizard quite annoyed. "I am not what you think I am" I said. He then blast me with fire. "A...am I de...dead"? I said. I then open my eyes to see this shield of fire with a bright red aura around it. "Did I do that?" I said not knowing what happened. Charizard grabbed my hand and showed me a mark on my palm It was red. It had strange figures. "This is the source of your power" said Charizard. "When ever you will get attacked this shield of fire protects you" He said. "Fine, I believe you" I said. "I will train you" said Moltres. 'Training' Setting: I am at a training field near Elkhold. "Let's practice blasting fire with your arms" said Moltres. "Ok" I said. I tried imagining fire in my hands. Nothing happened. I focused in on my hands. No such luck. I tried day and night. Until, this one day I tried focusing and imagining fire in my hands at the same time. Then a blast of fire shot out, upward. Everything moved, and appeared, in slow motion. I had to quickly dodge my own fireball. "Good" said Moltres. "Earth now." "I can do that to?!?" I said. "It is as complex as creating a fire ball" he said. "Ok" "But I will succeed in one day this time!" I said determined. I focused on my hand and imagined wood. I pointed it at a target. Wood shot out of my hand. I tried to do it again. But instead imagined rocks. Then I started shooting rocks. Even Moltres had to take cover. One rock hit Moltres' wing and cut it. Out of instinct a pinkish aura went over Moltres' wing the cut suddenly closed. "I have healed you" I said. "Good now you will learn lightning!" said Moltres. "W...what" I said. "You are 50% Fire , 12% Earth ,25% Lightning ,and 13% unknown. Perhaps you will one day found out what the unknown is" said Moltres. Everything darkened and I fainted. I later woke up on the training field and, after recovering, tried what he said. I focused on my hand and imagined a lightning bolt. A bolt of lightning shot out and hit a tree in the distance. It insantly caught on fire. By instinct I waved my hand horizontally in the direction of the fire. It looked like I was sucking in the fire through my hand. It felt as though I was suddenly refreshed from it. 'Moltres' Moltres is a unique dragon. He trains me, but he is under my command. He is witty and I can talk to him in the Dragon Language. He is completely made of fire, so he is not a solid being. He can summon his metal hard teeth when he is going to bite. ' 'The Third Wing Part 1: Failed Kill I was training my magic. I heard the crackle of burning wood. I went to investigate and saw a man in a black suit with a grey pelt across his shoulder. I used my wood magic and created a prison of wood. He was startled. "What are you doing here" I said. "I am a assassin my name is Virencia" he said. "Remember my name because I have been sent on a hunt for you" he said. "The pay is a good 1400 gold. Do you believe that you might be special?" he said. "Well I am the Third Wing of the assassin clan called Cruel." he explained. "I will slit your thr..." I shot stones at him breaking his leg and some ribs. I followed up with a blast of fire at his face, burning it, and then he disappeared. "We will meet again" ''I muttered under my breath. 'The Third Wing Part 2: The Attack' I was out hunting for deer when I saw a letter. It said: I will find you.'' I held the letter closer when a arrow is shot through the letter pinning it to the ground. I looked for people nearby to see who was the culprit but no one was in sight. This was a sign that someone was trying to kill me. I came upon this cave and I entered it. But then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see a dagger in my leg. The dagger then turned and went in deeper. I screamed in pain and then punched the assassin in the face. I quickly summoned Moltres who precedes to bite him on the ribs taking some of his skin off. "Aargh!" the guy says, his ribcage is now visible, "Moltres that is dinner. Eat him." I say. Moltres eats him little by little''' and I interrupt telling him to "Give me his heart." Hearing the order he gives it to me. '''The Third Wing Part 3: The Search I put the assassin's heart in my cloak's hidden pocket and set out to find the assassin leader. As I walked through town I heard people whispering, "That is the guy who killed the assassin." and I confronted them asking "What do you know about him?" I screamed. Everybody stood silent. Growing impatient I summoned Moltres. "Roar Moltres." I said in the Dragon Language. Moltres then roared a most terrifying roar scaring the people. A person then rose up "He is a...at Ravencloud." he said to which I replied "thank you." I then teleported there. And stretching space and time with my magic, I turned myself invisible. I then wrote a note saying "Whoever finds the assassin who tried to kill me gets 500 Coins" and signed it ~''Blaze Dkatm~'.'' I then let it go, allowing it to be carried by the wind, and went to the local tavern. There I quickly spotted the letter in a person's hands and quickly turned myself visible. I then approached the person and whispered to them "if you know about the assassin buy a drink, if you don't then leave" and then went and sat at the bar. After a few minutes he then ordered and drank a beer. After he finished his drink I moved over to his table and whispered "good, meet me by the cave so we can talk business." and left the tavern. I then teleported there and set up a chair and table with my wood magic and then lit a candle. He arrived 5 minutes later.' The Third Wing Part 4: Intel "So what do you know?" I asked. "I know where he lives." he said. "Good tell me where he lives" I demanded. "No you have to work for me first to find out where he lives" he replied "whats your name?". "Ducario" he said it thinking he may regret that. "What do I have to do?" I inquired. "You have to kill 3 people" he explained. "Very well then, who is my first target?" I asked. "He goes by the name Elahno" he said and I left quickly. I immediatly went to the local tavern and asked to the whole room "where is Elahno?". A guy stood up and he had a black eye. I instantly teleported him and myself to the cave. Once there I said in Dragon Tongue "eat him Moltres, but keep his head." and Moltres responded instantaneously and ate his entire body except for his head in one bite. I then teleported the guy that told me to kill Elahno back in the cave and told him. "Here is the head" I said gaving him the man's head. "Very good your next targets ar..." "Did you say targets?" I asked cutting him short. "Yes they are a couple" he said. "Who are they?" I asked. "Their names are Dezort and Aphelia''." I then set out to find them, checking every house. At one point I saw two people in a house. I wrote a note asking "''Is this Dezort and Aphelia's house? Contact me by writing a letter and put it in the nearest cave." I signed the note ~Mr.Paige~ and put in their mailbox. I went back to the cave and waited invisible until I saw the girl from the house I left the note enter the cave. She came to the entrance and set a letter down on the ground. I went closer to read the letter and saw that it said "Yes we are Dezort and Aphelia why do you ask?" I promptly sent Moltres to eat her, but not her heart. I then heard another person ask "who is there?" I responded with a question of my own. ''"''What is your name?" I said. "Dezort" he replied and I quickly fired a lightning bolt at him in order to kill him. "Argh" he grunted. I then had Moltres carry his body to the table and then I put Aphelia's heart in his arm. I teleported Ducario into the cave. "Here are the targets now where is Virencia?" Without speaking he led me to a house and then nodded to it. Looking at him I said "you can leave now." I then opened the door and saw Virencia. "I have found you" I said. At that moment I saw 10 mages combine their stone magic to create a wall of really hard stone. The mages turned us invisible. leaving no trace behind. The Third Wing Part 5: Trapped When I woke up I saw 4 Strong men and 2 Magicians. "You are finally awake" an unfamiliar voice said. "Who are you and what do you want",I said. "You might of heard of me they call me The Punisher I am the leader of Cruel". I immediately tried to get out I cracked it then the mages repaired it. I tried to bend the stone then the mages tried to repair it. I kept trying to bend and then I saw my chance and broke through i covered my fists with stone. Then I punched the Mage instant knockout. Now they won't me strong enough to hold me with stone. One of the men tried to punch me I put stone on my foot then roundhouse kicked him in the face. I teleported nearby. I dropped to the floor and had no energy to move on I fell asleep. I woke up with Moltres next to me. Two vultures swooped down next to me to see if I was dead Moltres ate them. I could barely stand up. Then I started to fall but then Moltres went under me and I was on him. i came back to my home and slept. Once i woke up i got some paper and started writing my plan to destroy the whole group. I put ''Get Followers''' Make Another Plan''